


Share

by kwunkwun



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: That may be the third thing he liked most about Ryuji, following his singing, and then his laughter.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 31st Ryuji! We love you! I have no idea what happened in this fic. I just winged it.

“So what did Omi get you this year?”

Ryuji turns upon hearing the offhand question and sends him a goofy smile. Elly sits through the dramatic lapse of silence with his chin resting on one elbow.

“I don’t know yet. I’m seeing him tonight,” Ryuji reveals. As per usual, he has his feelings written all over his face. He is about as conspicuous as a clown holding a neon sign in an empty stadium. That may be the third thing he likes most about Ryuji, following his singing, and then his laughter.

“More clothes maybe,” Elly muses, slowly spinning the glass of soda between his palms. “I mean you’ve been wearing that same top for the past four weeks.”

A pout comes upon Ryuji’s face, and he tugs at the hems of the shirt in question like a scorned child. “But I like it. It’s really cool.”

Elly lifts his glass to his lips to take a gulp, eyebrows twerking in the same way they do when he sees a nice specimen in the club. It has no effect on Ryuji, because he is too busy blinking at the clock. He’s a bit thick. Worse than him.

“He’ll get pissy if I give you something first, right?”

Ryuji’s gaze snaps back to him immediately.

“You got me something?”

“Course. You want it now?”

“Yes!”

“Kay. Close your eyes.”

Ryuji follows the instruction dutifully. Elly sneaks off into the kitchen to retrieve the box, and slides it carefully onto the benchtop. There is a faint tremor to Ryuji’s eyelashes as he tries not to peek. Elly leans over the counter and slowly edges closer, keeping his breathing even and quiet. It gets a little harder to do that when Ryuji’s eyebrows begin to quirk in curiosity. The tan from all those months spent under the Californian sun still hasn’t faded, but even so, Elly can make out the dusting of pink over his cheekbones. His lips are right there, under the cute little moustache. Damn, this is unfair.

As soon as the tips of their noses touch Elly leans back again -totally chill for about five seconds until the confusion on Ryuji’s face makes him dissolve into laughter.

“What _was_ that?! Did you put something on my nose?!” His indignant cry is muffled behind his hands as he presses his palms all over his face in search of foreign articles -though he voice drops when he looks down to see the birthday cake set in front of him.

Fruit and whipped cream sponge cake with a piece of chocolate printed with nyanchu’s face on top. Same as last year’s but the picture is different and the decorations are a bit more ambitious.

“Oh. Elly.”

“You didn’t get to eat the last one so I made sure you’d get to have your birthday cake _and_ eat it this year.”

“You _made_ this?”

“Yep. I’ll light the candles, ‘kay?”

“But like… wow. Elly…”

Little giggles erupt from Ryuji’s lips -his eyes crinkle up like he’s seen too much sun, and his shoulders draw up as he half turns from him in obvious embarrassment. Ryuji swings himself around the counter and before he can tell him where the lighter is, he is imprisoned in an energetic bear hug. Ryuji doesn’t hold back with the hugging and he has to take one leg off the bar stool to keep himself balanced. Elly wraps his arms around Ryuji’s waist (really dainty, he reconfirms) and holds on for as long as the occasion will allow.

Ryuji’s _thank you_ is no more than a warm and moist murmur against his neck, but heartfelt enough to make him feel like he’s suddenly got special privilege. He does things like these to make him not want to share.

And with the way Ryuji looks at him as he pulls away, maybe he doesn’t have to.

 

Fin.


End file.
